Cursed Sun
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Ele era meu sol, mas agora o sol queima meus olhos assim como ele queima minha alma, meu sol amaldiçoado!


**Então né gente, eu sei, eu sei, eu vou pro inferno, mas fazer o que? Eu não consegui "não escrever" isso cara... Isso estava martelando na minha cabeça e aí está.**

**Espero que gostem, e quem quiser comente!**

**(E eu sou sim mentalmente normal, eu acho...)**

* * *

Houve um tempo, há muito passado, um tempo antes do tempo, o começo de tudo, é onde começa minha história, a história de minha maldição.

_"_R_eza a lenda que Adão, o primeiro homem, teve dois filhos, Caim e Abel, Caim era orgulhoso e egoísta. Abel, porém, era humilde e generoso. Caim era agricultor, o irmão mais novo, Abel, era pastor de ovelhas. Um dia Adão disse a seus filhos: "É conveniente que vocês ofereçam um sacrifício a Deus no altar que eu construí."_

_Caim colhia lindas frutas em todas as estações, mas decidiu guardar as melhores para si, comeu até que ficou satisfeito e então ofereceu para Deus as sobras. Abel, por sua vez, matou suas melhores e mais gordas ovelhas e colocou-as no altar. Deus viu que Abel O honrava com o melhor que tinha, enquanto o orgulhoso Caim trazia um sacrifício miserável e egoísta, e porque Ele estava satisfeito com o sacrifício de Abel, Deus mandou um fogo do Céu que devorou o sacrifício de Abel e não o de Caim. Ele ficou com ciúmes e com vergonha, porque Deus aceitou o sacrifício do irmão mais novo e não o seu._

_Quando Caim e Abel estavam juntos no campo, Caim começou a discutir com o irmão. Enquanto continuavam discutindo, Caim ficou irado, ergueu uma pedra e acertou na cabeça de Abel, matando-o, cometendo assim o primeiro ato de violência da história. Ele queimou o corpo de Abel; depois, pegou todas as ovelhas do irmão e trouxe-as para sua própria tenda._

_Mais tarde, Deus perguntou a Caim:_

_"Onde está teu irmão Abel?"_

_"Eu guardo os campos", respondeu Caim, "devo guardar também meu irmão para saber onde ele está?"_

_Caim pensava que Deus sabia apenas o que se passava lá no alto e que não estava a par de tudo o que se passava na Terra._

_Então disse Deus:_

_"Eis que o sangue de seu irmão clama por Mim."_

_"Como podes saber?", falou Caim._

_"Tolo, Eu sei tudo," respondeu Deus, "e vou castigá-lo. De agora em diante, quando você cultivar a terra, ela só produzirá uma pequena quantidade de grãos. Além disso, não poderá viver em paz em um lugar fixo; irá perambular de um país a outro. Serás para sempre um vagante."_

_Quando Caim ouviu as palavras de Deus, admitiu:_

_"Realmente, pequei muito. Tenho medo que me matem enquanto perambular pela terra sem abrigo."_

_"Vou protegê-lo," assegurou Deus, "pondo em sua testa a marca de Meu Nome. Quando a virem, não o atacarão. Pois o que se levantar contra ti sofrerá o mesmo sete vezes."_

_Após isso, nunca mais se teve notícia de Caim, o amaldiçoado." _

Mas, como todas as lendas, essa não aconteceu exatamente assim. Podem ter se passado milênios e mais milênios, e não há um dia sequer em que eu não me lembre exatamente do sorriso dele, de como os olhos dele brilhavam como as estrelas, não há um dia que eu não me arrependa. Quando se vive pra sempre, uma eternidade de solidão é estendida à sua frente, só o que te resta é lembrar. Sou Caim, o amaldiçoado.

Tive uma infinidade de "vidas" pra pensar nisso, pra descobrir os porquês, pra determinar em que ponto eu perdi o controle de mim, mas não consigo, sempre que tento me vêm à mente todos os melhores momentos, todos os melhores sorrisos que ele deu por minha causa, todas as malditas coisas que eu jamais terei novamente. Costumava ser tão simples, uma felicidade banal e fácil, fazê-lo sorrir era quase como respirar, involuntário, sem pensar. Ah, uma criatura tão doce o meu Abel, sempre feliz, mesmo quando os motivos eram para o contrário, ah Abel, o que eu fiz?

Quando tudo isso começou eu também não sei dizer, quando deixamos de ser irmãos para sermos tudo um do outro, ele era meu sol e eu sua lua, talvez na noite em que ele apareceu em minha tenda tremendo de medo e de frio, todo molhado da chuva torrencial que caía lá fora, milênios atrás e eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente de seus olhinhos assustados e de como ele implorou pra que eu o abraçasse e o deixasse dormir comigo pois tinha muito medo dos trovões, ainda me lembro de como senti naquele dia que protegê-lo era a coisa mais importante em minha vida. Que ironia. Mas foi o que eu fiz, antes de perder o controle e tudo o que eu mais amava, eu estava sempre lá, sempre pronto, sempre a postos para socorrê-lo, qualquer que fosse o perigo.

Então houve um dia em que eu estava plantando nas colinas, mal tinha completado quinze anos, mas naquele tempo, teoricamente já era um homem e deveria ter meu ofício, Abel tão inocente, não conseguia ficar longe, sempre fugia para as colinas para me observar trabalhar, sempre com seu sorriso gentil, neste dia ele me pediu uma das frutas das árvores mais altas, não havia nada que eu não faria por ele, fui ao encalço da tal fruta, quando desci estava ofegante, era uma árvore realmente alta, vi o brilho de seus olhos e todo o cansaço era compensado, ele mordeu a fruta, não sei explicar o que senti ao vê-lo fazendo isso, quis desesperadamente sentir o gosto que a fruta teria, o gosto do sumo que escorria pelos lábios de Abel, então eu provei, provei da fruta e dos lábios dele, este foi o primeiro beijo, uma eternidade havia se passado, mas ainda era como se não tivesse se passado um dia sequer.

Com o tempo, Abel também precisou escolher seu ofício e deixar a casa de nossos pais, ele se tornou um pastor de ovelhas de fato mas ao contrário do que a lenda diz, morávamos na mesma tenda. Ele se tornou o centro de meu mundo, a última coisa que eu via ao me deitar e a primeira que eu via ao acordar. Abel era meu sol. Eu era sua lua.

Então veio o dia fatídico, o dia do sacrifício, nosso pai estava nos pressionando há dias por isso, era crucial que o sacrifício fosse perfeito, para mim mais ainda, pois jamais fui seu preferido, eu queria tanto mostrar pra ele que eu também poderia ser bom, hoje isso me parece muito estúpido, mas na época era tudo o que eu mais queria, a aprovação de meu pai. Ao contrário da lenda, separei meus melhores frutos, confeccionei uma bela cesta e elaborei um lindo arranjo, segui para o altar muito feliz comigo mesmo, me lembro de pensar em como me sentia genial por ter tido a ideia de fazer uma cesta e um belo arranjo, quando cheguei Abel já estava lá, todo sorrisos e covinhas adoráveis como sempre, seu sorriso sempre enternecia meu coração. Eu estava confiante e nada poderia dar errado, mas eu me enganei.

Depois do ocorrido eu corri para os campos, queria ficar sozinho, estava furioso, meu pai jamais se orgulharia de mim, seria uma vergonha a seus olhos, eu gritava e gritava, aquela era a primeira vez que eu experimentava a fúria animal e descontrolada, cheguei a pensar que era uma boa coisa eu estar sozinho, novamente me enganei, Abel estava lá, era claro que ele estaria lá, ele não podia ficar longe, tentou me acalmar, tentou dizer que haveria uma próxima vez, mas tudo o que eu percebi foi seu olhar de pena, eu não podia suportar, eu perdi o controle, eu batia nele, eu queria aquele sangue abençoado, eu queria entrar nele, eu queria ser ele, ele jazia caído, seu sangue em minhas mãos, tão belo, me chamava, cantava pra mim, eu provei de seu sangue, eu provei de seu corpo uma última vez, eu queria levar tudo, eu queria consumir tudo, eu queria Abel dentro de mim. Não queimei o corpo, quando Ele apareceu eu ainda estava ali, nu e ensanguentado, abraçado ao corpo de Abel, chorando copiosamente a perda de tudo o que me era caro.

"O que fizeste Caim?"

"Me matei" Respondi.

"Ouvi o sangue dele clamando, de dentro de ti, matastes o inocente Abel, por isto deve ser punido."

"Mata-me!" Implorei.

"Não, não mereces morrer, vagará pela terra para todo o sempre, teus dias nunca se findarão, não mais se alimentará da terra pois esta não produzirá mais nada para ti, te alimentará do sangue de inocentes, serás para sempre um andarilho e um monstro." Sentenciou Ele.

"Outros me matarão." Acrescentou Caim, ainda esperançoso.

"Em ti estará minha marca, quem te ferir sofrerá o mesmo sete vezes, jamais terá o descanso eterno, vagará pela terra eternamente solitário."

"Não tens piedade? Perdi tudo."

"Acaso tivestes piedade de Abel?" Concluiu ele, deixando Caim com seu destino amaldiçoado e suas lágrimas de arrependimento eterno.

O todo poderoso não poderia ter escolhido castigo mais severo, pois ele viveria pra sempre, lembrando-se todo dia do sorriso de Abel, do cheiro dele e da textura de sua pele, sem jamais poder se reunir com ele no paraíso. Era uma tortura eterna, pois por mais que ele quisesse apagar Abel, ele sempre o procurava em todos os lugares, no sorriso de uma criança, nos olhos de suas vítimas, na canção dos pássaros da manhã, na brisa tranquila que balançava seus cabelos no campo ao fim da tarde, no sol que era agora uma ameaça à ele. Essa era a parte mais cruel, ele jamais poderia olhar para o sol novamente, pois este queimava seus olhos, assim como as lembranças de Abel queimavam seu coração.

* * *

**N.A.:** Que fique registrado que eu sou apenas uma menina com uma criatividade filhadaputamente esquisita, okay Deus, eu não quis desrespeitar nem nada, blz? (Estou perdoada, né?)

Ah, qual é, sou uma boa garota, dá um desconto...


End file.
